voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Aigonorus
Aigonorus is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Little of Aigonorus' childhood is known but he was chosen to live in the palace by the King of the Heavens because of his power, but felt unconfident for he believed that the other gods had more amazing powers than him. Around that time, he had joined the Department of Wishes. One day he met a beautiful goddess named Phione at a banquet. She gave him confidence about his power and he fell in love with her. After they became lovers, he introduced Phione to his friends, the heralds, but they were wary and lashed out at her. It was then her true colors came out for she stated that his power was the only thing he was worth, and belittled him for unable to protect her. He later found out the she was only with him because his position in the Wishes Department made her look good, and so he broke up with her even though he was still in love with her. He was harshly criticized by the other gods for breaking up with her, and Phione quickly moved onto another god. Since then, he stopped caring about anything for he was afraid that he would get hurt again if he fell in love. When the King of Hell was after your power, you chose him to protect you which he though would be a pain, but little did he know that his whole view would change. Insight Aigonorus - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Aigonorus has messy dark brown hair and slender dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Aigonorus wears the Department of Wishes uniform with the sleeves pushed up, a white shirt with a loose grey tie, and three silver bangles on his left wrist. *'Modern Attire:' Aigonorus wears a loose grey sweater over a black shirt, and a leather necklace with a silver ring. *'Winter Attire:' Coming Soon... *'True Form:' Aigonorus wears a white bolero with loose sleeves and dark grey patterns, and silver horn-like designs on the edge, a wide black belt with silver designs and round black gems, black pants with two distinctive grey stripes, black boots with silver and horn-like designs on the edge, and a black gem on each boot, a white cloth with similar dark grey patterns that drapes over his lower half, a large silver necklace with many black jewels, and a silver circlet with a small black jewel and two curled horns on the side. Personality Upon first glance, Aigonorus is apathetic and indifferent. He doesn't care about anything around him (which causes the King to brand him with the mark of sin). He doesn't interact with anybody unless absolutely needed, and- if he does speak- he keeps his words minimal. However, he also has a kinder and more caring side that is hidden beneath his uninterested exterior. Although he does care for others, he cares for them in a way that is a little wrong; he tried to help a woman by erasing her romantic feelings towards a florist one time, for example. He has a fondness of anything fluffy, as he has a large collection of pillows in his room and is very particular about the quality of "fluffiness" of a stuffed animal or pillow. This trait also carries into the type of food he prefers, for he only eats anything that's soft and/or fluffy, which is where his love of marshmallows are from. Special Ability Aigonorus has the power to communicate with animals and control their minds. He can also summon his heralds whenever he needs them. Summary of routes Main Story You decide to choose Aignorus to protect you, but you soon note his apathetic personality. You trace this attitude back to his past, and you start to feel concern well up. Soon, Aigonorus receives the mark of sin, forcing you two together. However, this brings you closer together than ever, and when the final battle came, you felt your heart ripped in two. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *His favorite food is roasted marshmallows. *According to mysticalblaze, "Inwardly, ...when his Capricorn power or authority is compromised, he may make flawed decisions that could cause everything he has worked for to go down in flames..." (np). This - to a certain extent - matches Aigonorus' personality in the past (when he met the goddess, etc.) *So far, he's the only god from the other six gods to branded with the mark of sin. *He's the second god to have fallen in love before meeting you (the first being Huedhaut), but so far, he's the only god who's previous lover wasn't in anyway related to you. Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Aigonorus Category:Characters Category:God Category:Capricorn Sign